


Going for a Drive

by Lullabyprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabyprince/pseuds/Lullabyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat needs to go to the hospital, and Dave is going to make sure he does. Whether he wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Drive Over

Dave’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the road ahead of him. He hadn’t glanced at the passenger seat in a while, he knew who was sitting there already. The patter of the rain and the static of the radio were the only sounds that accompanied them for the last couple of miles. His hands gripped the steering wheel, his breathing slow. After yelling for the last hour or so, they were both done with talking. With his sunglasses on, Dave could cast short glances at his passenger from time to time. He caught tufts of his jet black hair and his small arms crossed over each other. However, since they were facing the window, Dave couldn’t see his face.  
“Karkat.” It came out shakey, broken, more pathetic than he meant it to. He cringed at himself and cleared his throat. “Are you listening?”  
The passenger stirred and turned slightly. Dave wasn’t even facing Karkat, and yet he could feel his eyes burrowing a hole into the side of his head.  
“I guess I am.” He replied finally, yet obviously not with enthusiasm.  
“I’m sorry.” His hair was still dripping from the rain, he imagined Karkat’s was too. People could tell easier with Dave’s hair, since it was nearly white, it turned a dusty dirt color when soaked. Talking again made him nervous, so he couldn’t stay still any longer. He eased his grip on the steering wheel and ran one of his hands through his hair, shaking out the water as best he could. Dave and Karkat were like yin and yang, Karkat’s skin was brown like sun-kissed honey, and speckled with so many light freckles all over his cheeks and shoulders. Dave was pale, but he had red freckles on his nose, though faint. He used to have red hair too, but he bleached the fuck out of it so often. He blushed easily, and bruised easily. They both had just gotten rid of their acne, so a few pimples were here and there, though not easily noticeable. Karkat was wider than Dave, his hips were worth envying, and his thighs matched them. Dave was lean and tall, and though he looked frail, he had muscle and could hold himself in a fight. His small boyfriend couldn’t really fight to save his own life, let alone anyone elses, but Dave would kick anyones ass for him.  
“You’re sorry.” Mumbling under his breath, it wasn’t a question. Karkat had to repeat it to himself to fully grasp what Dave had said. He was sorry, but did that mean anything? Shrugging his shoulders, he leaned slightly forward and shook out his hair like a dog.  
“Karkat!” Startled by the sudden canine tendencies, he lost whatever composure he had left and swerved the car. It wasn’t much, a slight turn, and he got back into his lane quickly. At least there were no other cars on the road at this time of day. The sun was still going down. Pushing his glasses back up, Dave turned to his sulking passenger, staring out the window once again.  
“Are you just going to fucking throw a tantrum like a fucking shit diapered toddler every time you don’t get your own damn way?” He tried not to shout, he didn’t want a repeat of earlier.  
“Are you just going to pretend none of this happened? What about this weekend, what about last weekend, the one before that, this year, last year? Are you going to fucking throw all of that away? Are you going to throw me away, Dave? Is that what you want to do? Did you just want me to be there for you for a little while so you could throw me out like one of your disgusting empty apple juice bottles?” Starting off quiet, Karkat couldn’t help but let his voice escalate to a near shout. He was wound up, and ready to explode.  
“It’s not like that, I still…” Dave trailed off, he didn’t know if he would be telling the truth. The last two days were so fucked, he wasn’t sure how either of them felt anymore. His eyes pricked with tears that he wiped away on his sleeve, clearing his throat again.  
The static of the car radio and the patter of the rain accompanied both of their thoughts again, drowning out the tap-tap-tap of Dave’s finger on the steering wheel. Dave took a deep breath and sank into his seat a little bit.  
“This really is for your own good, you know. You need this.” He reassured Karkat, even though he needed reassuring himself.  
“I think that’s my own decision, don’t you? Maybe I don’t want to do it.” Undoing his seatbelt, he unlocked the car door. “Let me out.”  
“We’re not doing that again, Karkat, I’m not stopping this fucking car so you can try to run away, there’s nowhere to go. I’m not chasing you another half mile in the rain. Ruined my hair.” He was trying to make a joke, but he sounded serious. Karkat didn’t smile.  
“Fine, I’ll fucking jump out of the damn car.” He opened the door with a click, the rain and wind swallowing them, filling the car with crisp cold air.  
“No you won’t. Close the damn door before I consider getting child locks on them.” He did however start to slow down, he didn’t want Karkat to actually harm himself. “Please just close the door.”  
“Why does it even fucking matter, Dave?! One way or another I’m gonna be gone and you won’t see me again, put child locks on your fucking doors because I won’t ride in your fuckboy-mobile after today!” Slamming the door shut, he threw his hands up in the air and then rested them on his face, letting out a loud groan. “Why are you doing this to me, what did I do to you?! How do I deserve this?!”  
Dave heard the dam break, soft sobs escaped his small conversation partner, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get another word out of him. After thinking it over, Dave pulled the car over and slowed it to a stop. He unlocked his own door and got out, closing it and walking around the car. He opened the side door and gently pulled Karkat out of the car. His nose was running, his eyes so full of tears it was obvious he couldn’t see. The rain quickly erased any evidence of him crying, soaking the both of them. Dave didn’t wait, and pulled Karkat to his chest. His arms easily wrapped around the sunken figure in front of him, and he held Karkat close.  
At first, Karkat just stood there, but slowly his arms raised and hugged Dave back. After a moment, his hands roughly grabbed Dave’s jacket and he buried his face in Dave’s shoulder.  
“What are you going to do after I die?” He whispered up at Dave, his voice weak and trembling.   
Dave knew he was thinking that, Dave was thinking that too. He had his doubts. Not that it mattered, but he had started crying just as well. He swallowed a sob. Instead of replying, Dave lifted Karkat’s chin with his hand. Their eyes met, and they were caught in one another’s gaze. Karkat couldn’t take it, and he wrapped his arms around Dave’s shoulders and let their lips meet.  
By now, their clothes were drenched and their hair dripping. They kissed in the rain for a long time.  
“Kar..” Dave pulled away a little. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Karkat finally let himself smile.


	2. Arriving

After another couple of hours, and they arrived in front of the large hospital. Their fingers intertwined together the whole ride, bickering and laughing and talking. Karkat grew somber in his seat, leaning back and trying to sink into the leather.  
Dave parked the car and they both climbed out. The doors shut and they walked towards the hospital together, again holding hands.  
“This place doesn’t look too shabby.” Dave suggested, shrugging.  
“If you’re like 90 years old and dying maybe.” Karkat murmured. “I’ve got one of those covered. I’m not 90 yet though.”  
“Shut up, dorkwad, you’re not dying. C’mon let’s go talk to the perky nurse, shall we?” He nodded towards the reception desk as the automatic doors opened for them. “She looks fun.”  
“Buy a dictionary after I’m dead so you can work on your vocabulary.” He shook his head. “Fun my ass..”  
“Hey I think your ass is very fun for your information.” Dave smirked as Karkat’s face flushed.  
“Man, shut the fuck up we’re in a hospital, you’re not going to get any before I die. My last wish isn’t gonna be your dick, sorry. I’ve got to think bigger, you know?” He smiled, and Dave grumbled.  
Karkat noticed how white everything was, the floors, the walls, the ceiling, even the atmosphere felt somehow white. His eyes fell on the nurse, looking through papers on her desk and ignoring a ringing telephone nearby. She echoed the white as well. Like some sort of angel, the one at the gates that chooses whether you’re ready to enter heaven or not.  
Not that Karkat believed in heaven anyways. He opened his mouth to speak to the nurse, tag reading “Karla”, but Dave opened his instead.  
“Excuse me? We called ahead, or I did at least. Strider? For Dr.Zahhak.” A visible shudder ran through the nurse as she vaguely gestured to a chair.  
“I’ll call him in a moment, please have a seat.”   
Sitting down in the uncomfortable chairs with sickness radiating off of them, Karkat gave a quick look of disdain towards the nurse.  
“She didn’t even bother to look up at you, and she seemed irked by your mention of the doctor. What if he’s a creep? What if he has some sort of weird death fetish and he gets off to his patients? Hm?” He steadily rose in volume, and Dave shushed him.  
“Don’t worry, maybe he’s just super strict is all. She’s probably just uppity about the fact he told her she had to sit behind a desk all day instead of do cool shit around the hospital like look at brains and crap.” He leaned back in his chair, looking off to his right, he saw one of those child toys in the waiting room where you make the beads go to one side. Without thinking, he started putting all the red beads on one side.  
“I mean I guess s-”  
“Strider? Zahhak will see you now. Room 413. Take the elevator please, and this badge.”   
Dave got up and grabbed the visitors badge from the nurse, putting it around his neck.  
“Thanks Karla.” Dave put up the finger guns at her, not that she looked up at him or anything.  
Karkat got up after and followed Dave towards the elevator.  
“I almost wondered why I didn’t get a badge, and I realize that it’s probably because I’m a patient and they don’t have patient badges. Which would be fucking ridiculous.”  
Karkat rushed ahead of Dave in order to press the elevator button, which he liked to do. He gave a small smile but looked away when he noticed Dave watching.  
They waited together for the elevator, once it finally arrived, the doors opened and it wasn’t empty.  
A nurse had a guy in a wheelchair inside, Karkat tried not to seem rude as he squeezed in beside him, pulling Dave in with him. The guy in the wheelchair had a messy mohawk, it seemed like he didn’t bother to put it up. His teeth were dorky looking and he had a smile on his face, even though his nurse didn’t seem too happy. She was almost his opposite, he felt warm and friendly while she felt like a cornered poisonous insect about to jump at you. She had on glasses, one lense was darker than the other. Karkat guessed it was because she was training one eye to see better than the other. He heard about that after you got laser eye surgery you needed to do that. But she wasn’t a patient. Her makeup was sharp and somehow intimidating. Her hair was up in a ponytail, very long and black. He could tell however that the ends had a faded blue color to them, probably dyed a long time ago. Leaning forward a bit, he tried to read her nametag but could only make out “rket” as the end before she glanced his way and her eyes struck him like a spear to the stomach. He jolted back and looked down. Before he knew it, the third floor doors opened and the nurse and the wheelchair guy got out. Wheelchair dude turned around a bit and waved with a smile. Karkat was surprised and smiled back, waving. Dave waved too, and looked at Karkat with a confused expression. Karkat shrugged and shoved his hand in his pocket. The doors shut again and they were on their way to the fourth floor.  
“I liked that guy, too bad his nurse was basically a spider in a white coat.” Dave rubbed Karkat’s back and pulled him to his side. “Are you doing okay, baby?”  
Karkat nodded and squirmed at the pet name, but sighed and nuzzled his face into Dave’s shirt anyways. The doors opened again with a ding on the fourth floor, and they stepped out. Dave’s arm was around Karkat as they walked down the hall, looking at the room numbers.  
The hospital started to reek of illness. Disguised by the smell of sterilization. Everything was too clean, which made Karkat wonder what they had to clean up in the first place. How much blood had seen these floors?  
401...406...409...412  
“There it is, room 413.” Dave gave a few pats to Karkat’s back and they opened the door together, stepping inside.  
An enormous man stood facing the other way, writing on a clipboard. His hair was sleek and straight, cut with precision at his shoulders. He seemed well built and very scary.  
“Excuse me? Dr. Zahhak?” Karkat stepped forward with his hands together at his chest.  
The man turned around, closing the clipboard. He gave a sideways smile that calmed both the boys nerves. He gave off the impression you’d get from your friends parents when they first meet you. He wore glasses, broken in one lense. One of his teeth was gold.  
“Oh, yes! Strider, I suppose? I was just reading your papers. I apologize for my glasses, I broke them earlier today. I shouldn’t train horses before work I guess. I need to work on my scheduling.” He took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed it at his forehead. “Please, have a seat and we can begin our discussion.”  
Karkat scuttled around Dr. Zahhak to get to the bed, and hoisted himself on it. His feet didn’t touch the floor and he groaned. Dave sat himself in a chair beside the bed and put his feet up on a small table with a flower vase on it.  
Sitting himself in a rolling chair, Zahhak cleared his throat and pointed his pen at Dave.  
“Ah, please don’t um put your feet up there, thank you.” Dave let his feet fall to the floor and he pushed up his sunglasses on his nose. “I assume you’re Dave, so this must be..”  
“Karkat, I’m Karkat. I’m his boyfriend.” He straightened his back and braced himself for some sort of homophobic opinion. Dave looked from Karkat to the doctor.  
“Right, right, sure. You’re in here because you’d like to receive surgery for a brain t-” Seeing the cold look in Dave’s eyes, Zahhak cleared his throat and consulted his papers. “For your ailment. My apologies. I don’t mean to be insensitive.”  
“I don’t even want to be here, to be honest.” Karkat shrugged, he eased up when he didn't say anything about his boyfriend.  
Dr. Zahhak looked back up, confused.  
“Ah...But you’re dying, Mr…” He looked down at his clipboard. “Vantas. Surgery is the only way to fix that, I hope you understand.”  
“Yes I understand, sir. I just don’t think it’s worth it. Either way I die, right?”  
“Well no, surgery has a 68 percent success ra-”  
“So I could still die.”  
“I...Yes. But without surgery, you definitely will die. 100 percent.” He lowered his voice a bit, Karkat stiffened on the bed and Dave rested his head on his hand, taking a deep breath.  
“Will you be doing the surgery, Dr. Zahhak?” Dave asked.  
“Well, no, I will be assisting. But there is a wonderful doctor working with you. She’s amazing, I assure you.” Just as if he had summoned her, the door opened and in stepped, or rather skipped, another doctor. Karkat noticed she had a round face with short dark brown hair, fluffy and curled up at the bottom. She was probably four feet tall, which made him feel better considering the giant in the room. Her tag read “Leijon”, there was a tiny sticker of a cat on her name tag too.  
She smiled at the boys and put her hand on Zahhak’s shoulder.  
“I do so hope Equius wasn't gushing about me too much, he does that everytime I have patients. I've just got this job, but don't worry I'm very qualified.” ‘Equius’ nodded his head.  
“Do call me Dr. Zahhak if you can, Dr. Leijon.” He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. Dave’s eyebrow raised, he could tell they knew each other well.  
“Zahhak is my partner, I hope he's told you. He’ll be working alongside me. While you stay, Mr. Vantas, Ms. Serket will be your nurse. You may also find other nurses visiting you and checking your vitals and such from time to time depending on the length of your stay. However, since the procedure may have varying outcomes, you could stay for a couple days or a month or two. Who knows?” Karkat looked uneasy. “Trick question, I know!” She smiled wide, grabbing the clipboard from Zahhak and skimming it. “You should be out of here by the end of this month. The procedure should be done as soon as possible, we could do it tonight or tomorrow. Right now I'd like for you to get comfortable in your room here and get dressed in the proper attire. Zahhak and I will be discussing your case and we will come back with final statements just before the surgery. You have until then to decide whether you want to go through with it or not.”  
“We will be here, so if you have any questions, buzz the nurse and she will get us for you.” Dr. Zahhak seemed genuine. Both doctors stood up. “You're going to be alright, Mr. Vantas. You shouldn't worry.”  
“You two are very cute together, I wouldn't dare break up such a wonderful couple.” Dr. Leijon winked.  
Dave sat up straight and stammered, while Karkat flushed again and just stared at the doctor.  
Dr. Leijon waved as they both left the room, closing the door behind them.


	3. Getting Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW stuff in here, whoa watch out. We're all sinners and I'm definitely going to hell.

After a minute or so, Dave picked up the folded hospital gown and handed it to Karkat.  
“Go on, gotta get all dressed up.”   
“It smells like plastic.” He wrinkled his nose.  
“It probably is plastic, dork. Just put it on.”  
Karkat grumbled and hopped off the bed, he undid his pants button and shimmied out of them. Dave couldn't help but watch, his eyes running along the back of Karkat’s thighs and he remembered fondly how he traced his fingers along Karkat’s stretch marks. They resembled lightning bolts, and Dave used to kiss them and say they were beautiful. He had to make himself look away as his eyes teared up at the thought of never being able to do that again.  
“Dave?” A hand gently rested on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
Taking a deep breath, Dave smiled and turned back around.   
“Yes, yes I'm fine I'm sorry. I just-” His eyes slowly moved up and down Karkat’s body and he sighed. “I love you. I love you, so much.”  
Karkat's arms wrapped around Dave’s middle and he pulled him against himself.  
“I know, I love you too. I love you too..”  
Dave’s hands rubbed Karkat's back and moved down to his hips, gliding along and moving to trace his stretch marks as he'd done before. Karkat shivered at his touch and took a sharp breath.  
“Dave...please..” He whispered. “We..”  
“I know, I know, baby.. Just..” Dave bit his lip to keep it from shaking, one of his hands moved to Karkat’s hair. Running his fingers through the curls, he sighed and moved to kiss Karkat’s forehead.  
Both of them closed their eyes, suspending the moment as long as they could. Tears ran down their faces, the room was quiet and felt small.  
“..I-If I die, I want you to-”  
“No, you're not going to die. Okay? I know you're not. I promise. I promise..” He mouthed the works quietly again and again, holding Karkat close. Looking up, Karkat slowly moved both his hands to take off Dave’s sunglasses. He folded them and placed them on the table.  
Dave’s eyes were closed, until he felt Karkat’s hand on his cheek, warm and soft. He gave a small smile and a weak laugh before opening his eyes. Looking into Karkat’s eyes, he noticed they looked bigger than usual, glossy from watering and red around the rims from all of his crying. His smile faded and he pushed his lips against Karkat’s, not gently. He was desperate, picking up Karkat with his hands under his thighs, he sat him on the bed and leaned over him. They kissed passionately, Dave pulled himself closer, spreading Karkat’s legs further and rubbing up against him. His underwear was decorated in small red crabs, on the back it said “I'm crabby!”. These were his favorites that Karkat owned. Of course, that's because Dave bought them.   
Karkat couldn't help but move his hips against Dave, rolling into him. They both found a steady rhythm and small gasps escaped their lips. He felt small under Dave like this, and he held onto him tightly, as if he could lose him at any moment.   
Dave moved quickly to kiss Karkat’s neck. He wanted all of his small, now flushed and gasping, boyfriend. Karkat’s head rolled to the side and he bit his own lip this time.   
Dave hesitated for a second, but his lips parted and he ran his teeth along Karkat’s neck gently, barely touching his wonderfully dark skin. Dave studied each light freckle on Karkat’s shoulder peeking out from under his shirt. Karkat shivered in anticipation, waiting for Dave to continue. Dave smiled slightly and he closed his mouth, his teeth biting into his small boyfriend. Karkat gasped and squeaked, his hands gripping fistfuls of Dave’s shirt. He never bit hard enough to draw blood, but he loved leaving marks. Dave moved to give more and more hickies, each one sending shivers down Karkat’s body. Their rhythmic movement of their hips rough against each other.   
Karkat moved one of his hands to Dave’s stomach, scratching from his navel to the edge of his pants. His fingers grabbed onto the front of his pants and he pulled, letting out a slight whine.  
“Please...Dave…” He breathed, begging.  
Complying, Dave fumbled with the front of his pants, undoing them and sliding them down to his ankles. They went back to kissing again, lost in each other. Karkat was already hard, as was Dave, both of them were hot and wound up.   
Karkat began to slide his hand into Dave’s red boxers, as Dave ran his hand along the front of Karkat’s briefs, squeezing him through the fabric.  
They both held back moans and noises, afraid of alerting anyone else.  
The door knob to the room jiggled and twisted open. Dave jumped and stepped away from the bed and his boyfriend, scrambling to grab his pants. He ultimately fell over and crashed into the rolling chair.   
Karkat pulled his shirt over his crotch, crossing his legs and flushing a deep red.  
The intruder walked in, and stopped.   
Nurse Serket stood in shock, her mouth hanging open. All three sat in silence, the only sound was the two boys panting.  
Ms. Serket wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned, leaving the room.  
Karkat glanced at Dave on the floor.   
“She'll be back.”  
“I forgot where we were..” He looked embarrassed, probably more than Karkat was.  
“Don't worry about it. Help me get dressed, fucker.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed, swinging them back and forth. He still held his shirt over his underwear with one hand.  
“Ah..alright.” Dave stood up, pulling his pants up and buttoning them. He walked over to Karkat and kissed his cheek. “I'm sorry, now the nurse hates us.”   
“I think she hates everyone anyways.” He laughed a little. “She seems like that kind of person.”  
“Oh yeah? What if she had a heart of gold?” He reached down and grabbed the edge of Karkat’s shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the chair.   
“Uhg it's cold in here.” Karkat crossed his arms and shivered.   
“Really? You feel hot.” Dave smirked and ran a hand down Karkat’s side. He ran a finger along the band of his underwear, and stopped at the front, pulling it and letting it snap back.  
“Stop that, nurse spider fang could be back any mi- ah..” Karkat was cut off as Dave moved his hand inside the leg of his underwear, tracing his fingers gently along Karkat’s manhood. He was still turned on, and sensitive. He moved his hips against Dave’s hand and whined.  
“Don't…” But he smiled and bit his lip. Dave looked at him for a moment, with pleading eyes and a questioning look. Karkat gave a gentle nod, and Dave kept going. He gripped him, bobbing his hand up and down. Karkat squeaked and bent forward, his head on Dave’s shoulder. His legs shook a bit, and he moved his hips to the same rhythm as Dave’s hand.  
“Shh, it's alright, I've got you.” Dave whispered and kissed Karkat’s cheek. Karkat almost purred.  
Dave had an idea, and he made his hand move faster now. Karkat took a sharp breath and moaned. Dave's other hand slowly moved to the waistband of the crab decorated underwear. Without warning, he pulled back the waistband and bent down.   
He let his mouth do the work now, his hand moving only at the base. Karkat had one hand over his own mouth and the other on Dave’s head, grasping at his hair.  
Dave kissed Karkat’s thighs while he gave his mouth a break for a second. Licking his lips, he again went back to his lovely hospital blow job. Karkat gently pushed on Dave’s head, making him go lower. Dave complied and tried to take it all in his mouth. Karkat’s legs shook with intensity and he held back loud moans. He was nearing climax. The room spun, and he felt nothing but bliss and love for Dave.   
Dave raked one hand down Karkat’s back, scratching him as hard as he could, given he bites his nails down.  
Karkat couldn't help it, and he let out a loud noise of pleasure. He pulled on Dave’s hair and shook harder. He knew he was nearly done.  
Dave managed a smile as he had a new idea. He waited a bit longer, working Karkat’s member for as long as he could manage. He knew it was time now.  
Karkat leaned back and bit his lip so hard he nearly drew blood, he grasped at the sheets of the bed and bucked his hips, forcing Dave to take all of him in his mouth.  
Dave quickly removed his mouth and yanked up Karkat’s underwear over his dick, just as he released. The front of the underwear grew wet, and it was very visible. Karkat panted and squirmed on the bed, whining.  
Dave climbed onto the bed and laid next to Karkat, pulling him close to his chest and snuggling him.  
“Shhh, shh.” He whispered into Karkat’s messy hair as he pet it.  
“D-Dave...I…” Karkat breathed and gave up trying to speak. He was shaking from orgasm, and his underwear was messy and gross. But it reminded him of what just happened. He gingerly let one of his hands inspect the front of his own underwear, wet indeed.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up and dressed in that plastic bag they gave you, hm?” Dave slowly got up, repositioning Karkat so his head was on the pillow.  
Karkat smiled softly and nodded.  
“Mhm...yeah.”  
Dave went to the foot of the bed and pulled off Karkat’s soiled underwear. He threw it with his other clothes, balled up. He got some tissues from the bathroom and helped Karkat get cleaned up while he tried to figure out how the hospital gown was supposed to work.  
They both figured it out after about five minutes, and by the time nurse Serket came back, they were sitting on the bed holding hands and cracking jokes with each other.  
She was hesitant to come inside, slowly entering the room and looking around as if there would be more than two horny guys in the area and she could be attacked at any moment.  
“I'm here to check your vitals. Nothing else, I'm not here for questions about your surgery, only about your stay here. Please don't be…” She looked between the two of them. “Extremely intimate when I am present. Or perhaps, at all. Considering this is a hospital and not a high school locker room.”  
“We're actually in college, Ms. Serket.” Dave pushed his sunglasses back on, crossing his arms.  
“I don't actually care, but thanks for notifying me.” She sighed and shook her head while she rummaged around some drawers and such. "Let's just get this over with."


End file.
